Scream 4
by Jay-Man04
Summary: The killings have started again. Will Sidney survive this time around? Please read and Review.
1. The New Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, accept for my new characters.

Scream 4

" So what movie are we watching" Sidney asked.

" You've Got Mail." Mark Kincaid said.

It had been three days since Sidney, Gale, Dewey, and Mark found out Roman, Sidney's brother, was the killer. Tonight they were going to celebrate surviving the murders. Gale and Dewey walked in. Dewey had proposed to Gale. They were going to tell Sidney and Mark.

" You guys, guess what" Gale said excitingly.

" What" Sid asked.

" We're engaged." She said.

" That's wonderful." Sid said.

" Hey, the movie is about to begin." Mark said.

" Well, let's celebrate for me and Gale, and for all of us surviving the murders."

2 years later

" So, do you know how Dewey is doing" Gale asked talking to Sidney on the phone.

" Well, I know he married Buffy Hill."

" That bitch is such a slut."

" Sid I got to go."

" OK, bye Gale."

" Bye Sid."

It had been two years since the tragedy. Gale and Dewey got a divorce. They just got in a huge fight, five weeks after their wedding. Gale lived in New York and moved back to Woodsburo after the September 11 tragedy. Sidney lives in Cancun, Mexico. Mark lives with his wife, Carrie, in Austin, Texas. And Dewey lives with his wife, Buffy, in Miami, Florida. Appearently they were going to have a get together in Woodsburo.

Buffy was at home alone. Dewey had gone to work, some emergency at Jennifer Aniston's house. So, Buffy was in the shower singing. She got out, got on her robe, and went to go make a snack. She picked up the phone to call her boyfriend.

" Hey Kyle, want to come over, Dewey is gone."

" I'll be right over." He said.

Kyle and Buffy were making love in the bed Buffy and Dewey slept in. They stopped so Kyle could ask a question.

" Hey Buffy, you want a beer"

" Sure I'll be waiting."

Kyle was walking to the kitchen. He stopped and looked at a picture of Dewey. While he was looking at the picture he noticed a figure behind him. He turned a around to see ghostface.

" Funny Buffy." he said.

He pulled off the mask. As he did, the killer, with quick reflexs, slit his throat.

Buffy sat up in bed. It had been five minutes since Kyle had got the beers. She went to go investigate in a white bed sheet. She walked past the bathroom, and into the kitchen.

" Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, well fine I'll go take a bath" She said mad.

She went to the bathroom, turned on the water, and jumped in. The door opened very quietly. Ghostface opened the shower curtain.

" Where were you Kyle" She asked.

" Hello, are you there" She asked.

Ghostface slowly grasped her neck, and then plunged her head under water.

"Who are you" She screamed.

He tightened his hands even harder, and in about three seconds flat she was dead.

Dewey got out of his Chevy Tahoe. He walked to his front door. It was quiet, almost too quiet. He yelled for Buffy. There was no answer. He opened his closet door to put his coat away, and the body of Kyle fell out. Now he was mad at Buffy for cheating, but he was also worried about him and her.

" Buffy" He yelled.

He walked into the bedroom, he saw a sheet gone. He walked in to the bathroom, opened the shower curtain, and saw Buffy.

" Buffy" He yelled sadly.

Gale walked out of her bedroom. She turned on the television. There it was " _Two people found murdered in Florida_." Gale turned it up.

" The two bodies were believed to be Kyle Johnston" The reporter said.

Gale thought ghostface killed them, but when she heard the name Kyle Johnston, she knew it wasn't, because she didn't know him.

" And Buffy Hill." the reporter continued.

" Oh my god" Gale yelled.

She picked up the phone to call Sidney.

" Sidney! He's back" Gale screamed in the phone.

" Who is back, Gale" Sid asked.

" The killer" She cried.

" I'll be on the next flight out, bye." Sid said

" Bye." Gale said.

Sidney was rushing to the airport. She got through the heavy traffic. At the airport she got her ticket, and waited. She finally got on her flight. She flew for four and a half hours straight. She got to the airport in Los Angles. She got a cab to take her to Gale's house.

Sidney arrived at Gales two story house, it was a baige color, with french doors and windows. She got to the door and rang the doorbell. Gale opened the door, and smiled a big grin and hugged Sid.

" It has been so long since I've seen you" Gale said.

" About two years" Sid said.

" Well, you can sleep in the guest bedroom." Gale offered.

" That sounds fine." Sidney accepted.

Sidney and Gale walked into the bedroom, it was a Autmn orange color, with a fall theme. Sidney loved it. The reunion was in two days, Dewey was coming tomorrow, and Mark was coming today.

" Do you like the room" Gale asked Sid.

" Yeah, I love it." Sid said.

The doorbell rang. It was Mark and his wife Carrie. Gale answered the door, and hugged him. Sid came right up behind Gale, and saw Mark and hugged him too. They all went back inside. Gale and Sid had been watching Friends.

" That Monica looks just like you." Sid said to Gale.

" No she doesn't" Gale said.

They all traveled through Gale's house. The phone then rang.

" Hello, Gale Weathers." Gale answered.

" Isn't weird this stuff is happening during the reunion, maybe somone you didn't invite will come, like, ME" The voice said.

" Oh wait, I'm already here" The killer said.

The lights in the house flickered, and went out. They all screamed.


	2. Worst Reunion Ever!

The lights in the house turned back on.

MARK: Ok, I want you all to stay here. I'll be right back.

GALE: Screw that, I'm getting the hell out of this place!

SID: I'm going with you.

Gale and Sidney walked to the door. Right as they reached the door, the doorbell rang. Gale looked through the peep hole. It was black, as if someone was covering it up with their finger. She kept looking through. Then something was thrown threw the tall skinny window by the door. Carrie screamed and Gale jumped back with Sidney, Carrie, and Mark. They waited. Nothing happened. Suddenly the phone rang. The girls jump, and Mark picks up the phone.

MARK: Hello?

KILLER: How are you Mark?

MARK: Who is this!

KILLER: The question isn't who am I, it is what room am I in?

MARK: (whispering to the girls) He is in the house, when I say run for the truck. (Back to the phone.) What room are you in?

KILLER: Um…

Then the phone went dead. Mark signaled them to run. They all got outside, and were running down the pathway. Carrie stops to look behind her. Then the killer jumps threw the window on top off her. Gale, Sidney and Mark get to the truck. Mark turns back and sees that Carrie is getting attacked.

MARK: HEY, OVER HERE!

The killer leaves Carrie and runs for Mark. Gale and Sidney are at the truck. They can't find the keys. Carrie notices that Gale and Sidney don't have the keys. She runs back into the house. Mark takes his concentration off fending the killer, to see Carrie go back in.

MARK: NOOOO, CARRIE!

The killer had enough time to stab Mark right in the heart. Mark lays there, bleeding as the killer runs back into the house. Gale and Sidney watch, waiting for Carrie to return. Carrie comes running out the front door with the keys. She stops though at Mark, who is dead. She cries and cries and cries.

GALE: COME ON! CARRIE!

Sidney goes running up to Carrie and tries to pull her. She manages to get the keys and throws them to Gale. Sidney notices Ghostface at the front door. They stare each other down. He starts to run toward them.

SIDNEY: CARRIE, COME ON!

Carrie just sits there. Sidney leaves her to get in the truck with Gale. They pull out just as Carrie is getting killed.

SIDNEY: Oh my god. That is my fault! I should have pulled her.

GALE: Sid, it's not your fault, she is the one that didn't get up.

They keep driving, until they notice something on the side of the rural road.


	3. It's a Dream, Now Welcome to Woodsboro!

Sidney Prescott wakes up sweating from what seems to be a terrible nightmare. She had been having these reoccurring nightmares for months now. The dreams had gotten more real and more intense in the past few days. Sidney was returning to Woodsboro to stay with her father, Neil Prescott, for a couple days because Neil was recently in a serious car accident. Sidney rubs her face and looks at the clock. She gets up and starts getting ready for her trip back home.

SCREAM 4

CUT TO A LARGE SUBURBAN HOME

EXT. THE MEEKS' RESIDENCE - NIGHT TIME

Martha Meeks walks into the living room carrying a glass of water and a few text books. She sits down to start studying and the phone rings.

MARTHA: Hello?

CALLER (_Ghostface voice)_: Hello, is Martha available? (_Ghostface voice)_

MARTHA: This is her. May I ask who this is?

CALLER: You don't remember me? We go way back.

MARTHA: Seriously, who is this? I don't have time for this. I have a test to study for.

CALLER: Oh, what kind of test?

MARTHA: A history test.

CALLER: I can help you study.

MARTHA (_very sarcastically)_: Really? That would help me out a lot!

CALLER: Okay, first question, who died first, Casey Becker or Steve Oreth?

MARTHA: What?

CALLER (_voice is a bit more aggressive)_: Too hard? How about this one…Did Billy's mom go crazy before or after Sidney Prescott killed him?

MARTHA: I am hanging up right now!

CALLER (_voice is angry)_: Wait! I have an easy one for you. How loud did Randy scream before he was stabbed to death!

Martha is very distraught and hangs up the phone. Immediately the door bell rings. She is startled and runs to the front door to double check that it is locked. She slowly looks out the door window. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around in fear only to find her mother, Heather.

HEATHER: What's wrong, honey?

MARTHA (_she looks around and back out the window.)_: …Nothing.

HEATHER: Okay, can you help bring the groceries in?

MARTHA: Yeah.

Martha goes to the garage and gets the rest of the groceries. As she walks back in she closes the garage door behind her. She wonders if there is anyone out there but then just shrugs it off. Martha enters the kitchen and screams in horror. The kitchen is splattered with blood and her mother's lifeless body is lying on the floor. Heather turns around and runs right into Ghostface. He stabs her repeatedly, cleans his knife and walks away.


	4. Victims Anonymous

CUT TO THE PRESCOTT RESIDENCE.

Sidney is relaxing on the couch reading a magazine. There is a knock at the door and jumps up with a huge smile. As she opens the door we see Dewey Riley with his fiancée, Sarah.

SIDNEY: DEWEY! (_She gives Dewey a big hug._) How are you?

DEWEY: Sid! I am great. This is Sarah. (_Dewey introduces the two women._)

SARAH: Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you!

SIDNEY: _(laughing)_ Oh, hopefully not too much.

The three of them travel into the living room and start catching up. Dewey and Gale called off their engagement a few years ago because of Gale's career. The two have stayed on good terms, but Dewey was a little hurt that she chose her career over him.

SIDNEY: Hey, I hope you guys don't mind but I have a meeting I'm going to…Victims Anonymous. They asked me to speak since I am in town. I will be home in a couple hours.

DEWEY: That's great, Sid. Have fun. We will probably just rent a movie and relax a little.

CUT TO DOWNTOWN WOODSBORO.

_VICTIMS ANONYMOUS_

The camera pans around the room. There are women, young and old. Jennifer Love Hewitt is sitting to the left of Sidney and the group's leader, Jamie Lee Curtis, to the right of her.

LAURIE (_Jamie Lee Curtis_): Thank you all for coming. Tonight we have a special guest, Sidney Prescott. Sidney, a question most women have is how do you keep going?

SINDEY: Thank you for having me. Well, there are a few rules that I believe all of us should live by. First, never give up. If you give up, then you might as well just nail your own coffin. Second, trust just a few people. These relationships will keep you sane. And finally, never expect it can never happen again. As soon as you are relaxed it starts all over again.

JULIE (_Jennifer Love Hewitt_): Do you think it will ever happen to you again?

SIDNEY (_taken aback_): Um, well…It could. But I try not to dwell on that possibility.

After the meeting Sidney talks individually with each woman. As she is about to leave a familiar face approaches Sidney.

SIDNEY: Gale?

Gale: Hello Sidney.

SIDNEY: What are you doing here?

GALE: Have you seen the news?

SIDNEY: No. How long have you been here? Dewey is in town. You should come over.

Gale: Sid, it is starting aga-

SIDENY: Stop!

Gale: Martha Meeks and her mother were murdered last night.

_Sidney realizes that Gale is telling the truth, but she doesn't want to believe it._


	5. The Plot Thickens

VICTIMS ANONYMOUS

LAURIE AND JULIE ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT IN THE BUILDING. AS THEY ARE PUTTING CHAIRS AWAY LAURIE'S PHONE RINGS.

LAURIE: Dr. Strode speaking.

CALLER: Hello, Laurie.

LAURIE: Who is this?

CALLER: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!

Instantly Ghostface jumps out of a storage closet and stabs Julie in the back. Both women scream and Laurie runs to the bathroom that is near the entrance of the room. Ghostface is right behind her. She manages to get the door shut and locked. The killer jiggles the doorknob, and then it goes silent. Laurie walks slowly towards the door and puts her ear up against it. Suddenly, a knife is stabbed through the door right in front of her face. She screams and runs towards the window. Laurie struggles to open it. The window opens a crack and Laurie screams for help. Sidney and Gale have made it to the parking lot in front and turn to see what is going on.

LAURIE: HELP! HE IS IN HERE!

Sidney and Gale look at each other. As they start to run Laurie lets out one more scream and is thrown from the second floor bathroom window. Ghostface and Sidney make eye contact and the two women run toward the building.

Julie is crawling toward the door to get help. She gets to the door and pulls herself up. As she stands up, Sidney and Gale get to the door and try to open the door, but it is locked.

JULIE: HELP!

SIDNEY: Julie, open the door! It's locked!

Julie struggles to find the lock but it is too late. Ghostface stabs her through on the back again and it sticks through the door. The door unlocks and Sidney and Gale open the door to find no killer and Julie's body hung on the door.

CUT TO SHERIFF'S OFFICE

DEWEY: Sid, are you alright?

SIDNEY: Yeah, I'm fine.

Dewey finally notices Gale.

DEWEY: Hi.

GALE: Dewey.

Gale and Dewey share a hug but it is obvious that Dewey is faking it.

SIDNEY: Where is Sarah?

DEWEY: She is back with your dad.

As the three are sitting, Detective Kincaid walks through the doors.

SIDNEY: Kincaid?

MARK: Hey guys.

GALE: What are you doing here?

MARK: Well, I was transferred last March to Woodsboro. So, it looks like another double murder.

SIDNEY: It's happening again, Mark.

DEWEY: Sid, don't jump to any conclusions.

GALE: We saw him!

The four look at each other.

DEWEY: So, if we are dealing with another killer, who is he going after next?

MARK: I'm not sure.

GALE: Let's look at the murders. They have been in pairs.

SIDNEY: Oh God.

GALE/MARK/DEWEY: What?

SIDNEY: We need to get back to my dad's house.

The four travel to Sidney's father's house. They find Sarah on the living room floor with a gash in her arm and unconscious on the ground. Neil, Sidney's dad, is dead on the kitchen floor. Sidney screams as Dewey goes to Sarah's side. Gale calls 9-1-1 and Mark checks the rest of the house.


	6. Cast List for Scream 4

Cast List:

**Sidney Prescott**: Neve Campbell

**Gale Weathers**: Courtney Cox

**Dewey Riley**: David Arquette

**Martha Meeks**: Heather Matarazzo

**Dr. Laurie Strode**: Jamie Lee Curtis

**Julie James**: Jennifer Love Hewitt

**Sarah Grimes (Dewey's fiancé)**: Amanda Peet

**Jill Roberts**: Emma Roberts

**Kirby Reed**: Hayden Panettiere

**Charlie Walker**: Rory Culkin

**Kate Roberts**: Julia Roberts

**Cara Becker**: Emma Watson

**Trevor Sheldon**: Nico Tortorella

**Judy Hicks**: Marley Shelton

**William Loomis**: Christopher Walken


	7. The Next Attack

CUT TO THE ROBERTS RESIDENCE.

JILL, KIRBY, AND CARA ARE HAVING A GIRL'S NIGHT. CARA IS CASEY BECKER'S LITTLE SISTER. JILL JUST HUNG UP THE PHONE.

JILL: That was my mom. Sidney is coming to stay here tonight. She sounded panicked.

KIRBY: Wait, Sidney Prescott? The Angel of Death in the flesh?

_The girls laugh. Cara's cell phone rings. It reads, "UNKNOWN"_

CARA: Hello?

CALLER: Hello, is this Cara?

CARA: It is, who is this?

CALLER: That's not important.

CARA: Funny, Scott! I'm hanging up now.

CALLER: Who is Scott?

_Cara looks scared and puts the phone on speaker so the other girls can listen._

CARA: He is my boyfriend and he bench presses like 200 lbs!

CALLER: Oh, kind of like your sister's boyfriend?

CARA: I don't have a sister.

CALLER: You did, and then she answered the question wrong.

_The girls all look scared._

KIRBY: WE ARE HANGING UP NOW YOU FREAK!

CALLER: Don't worry, I'm already in the house.

_The girls hear a noise upstairs and then a window shatters in the kitchen. They run towards the front door and as they reach to open it someone starts pounding on it. They scream and look back towards the stairs. The doorbell then starts to ring repeatedly. They decide to run towards the backdoor. Ghostface steps out from the kitchen. They scream and run upstairs instead. They get to Jill's room and lock the door. They are now all crying._

KIRBY: What do we do now?

JILL: I don't know…Call the police!

_Cara starts dialing and her phone rings._

CARA: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

GHOSTFACE: YOU!

_Ghostface lunges out of the closet and tackles Cara. The other two run out of the bedroom, down the stairs and open the front door. Sidney is standing there._

JILL: SIDNEY!

SIDNEY: Jill, what's going on!

JILL: IT'S HIM! HE IS UPSTAIRS!

_Sidney starts going for the stairs and sees Cara at the top of them. She has been stabbed and she is coughing up blood. She screams and falls down the flight of stairs. Sidney goes up to Jill's room and it is empty._


	8. It is Almost Over!

_Sidney, Jill, and Kate have been put under lockdown at the Prescott Residence. Deputy Judy Hicks is posted to watch over the house. Dewey has stepped up to help her. Kincaid, Sarah and Gale are staying with them as well. Jill goes up to the room she is staying in. She sneaks out and meets up with Kirby, Charlie, and Trevor at Kirby's house._

CUT TO KIRBY'S HOUSE

TREVOR: Jill, are you okay?

JILL: Yeah, just a little shaken up.

KIRBY: Who do you think is doing this?

CHARLIE: I think it is Gale Weathers.

JILL: What makes you say that?

CHARLIE: I don't know. She is just really sneaky.

TREVOR: I think she is hot.

_Jill glares at Trevor. Trevor gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads upstairs to go to the bathroom. Kirby and Charlie go to the kitchen to make popcorn. Jill is left sitting in the living room by herself. All she can think about is Cara. A tear forms in the corner of her eye. Her cell phone rings._

JILL: Hello?

CALLER: Poor Cara, I hope she wasn't in too much pain.

JILL: WHO IS THIS?

CALLER: Ah, Jill, the question isn't who am I, it is WHERE am I?

JILL: Okay, where are you?

CALLER: Upstairs. I hope Trevor kissed you goodbye.

JILL: NOOO!

_Jill drops the phone and runs up stairs. Kirby and Charlie come running after her. Jill reaches the bathroom and starts banging on the door. _

TREVOR: WOAH! Hold on, I just gotta shake.

JILL: Trevor! He is in there!

_Ghostface jumps out of the shower and tackles Trevor. He stabs him in the heart and jumps to the door. The door opens and Ghostface is face to face with Jill. Ghostface swings the knife and gets Jill's shoulder. Charlie punches Ghostface. The girls rundown the hall to Kirby's room. Charlie stands over the unconscious killer, when suddenly the killer slashes Charlie's ankle. He falls over in pain. Ghostface pulls Charlie to his feet and stabs him multiple times and throws him down the stairs. _

JILL: I'm calling 9-1-1.

KIRBY: Oh, where do we go now?

_Suddenly, Ghostface crashes through the window and kicks Kirby in the face. He then tackles the screaming Jill and knocks her unconscious._

CUT TO THE PRESCOTT RESIDENCE

_Sidney's receives a text message saying "_MEET ME AT THE MACHER HOUSE AND DON'T TELL ANYONE!" _Sidney knows who it is from. As she is opens the front door Judy Hicks is standing right there._

JUDY: And where do you think you are going, Ms. Prescott?

SIDNEY: Uh, to the store, if you must know.

JUDY: Oh, no, I was told to keep you here.

_As Sidney is about to counter that statement she sees Ghostface coming up behind Judy. She screams, but Judy gets stabbed instantly. Sidney shuts the door and deadbolts it. Gale and Kincaid come running downstairs. _

SIDNEY: He is right outside. Judy is stabbed. We need to go to the Macher house.

GALE: Where is Sarah?

KINCAID: She might be with Dewey.

_There is a scream from upstairs and they all run up to Kate's room. They open the door to see Kate being stabbed by Ghostface. Ghostface turns and runs toward Sidney, Gale, and Kincaid. They throw objects at the killer. He pushes Kincaid towards the wall and knocks him out. Sidney manages to reach the stairs and runs out of the house. Gale is face to face with the killer. _

GALE: Stab me you coward, I dare you!

_Ghostface raise the knife and stabs Gale. The killer then takes of the mask revealing…Sarah Grimes._ _Gale's eyes go wide._

SARAH: I have been waiting for this moment for a long time! Its time for Gale Weathers to sign off, once and for all!

GALE: Why are you doing this?

SARAH: You ruined my family and I want revenge!

_Sarah thrusts the knife into Gale's abdomen and pushes her off the banister. Gale hits the floor hard and takes one final breath. Sarah leaves to go to the Macher house for the final act._


End file.
